Katherine Shane
Owned by Carn |-|Magical Info= |-|Other Info= |style="width: 45%"| |- | colspan="2" style="100%; padding:5px"| “People can change, you just need a little faith and a lot of love," |} History Katherine Shane (Born Woodhouse), was the product of a one-night stand between a dark wizard and another woman. The Dark Wizard, Kedric Woodhouse kept digging himself into a deeper and deeper hole. When Katherine was dropped off at his doorstep, it was too late. Kedric was on the road to Azkaban, and to Azkaban he went. Katherine was three months old. Since the Ministry couldn't find the other woman, Katherine was sent to St. Mungo's. Kedric was initially sentenced to two years in prison, but he got out a year early for good behavior. When Kedric was released from Azkaban, he went to Lil Bundles immediately. However the owner wasn't comfortable with having an ex-con just turn up and take his daughter. She wanted him to prove himself first, by offering him a job at Lil Bundles. It took time, but eventually Kedric took Katherine home with him. Now this wasn't to say that Kedric became the perfect parent. Yes, his time in Azkaban changed him, but he still had a temper, and was still arrogant. Kedric tried to make his daughter tough, because he was all too well aware she was going to get scrutiny. He taught her to not show fear and sadness. It worked - somewhat anyway. It took a lot to scare Katherine, but sadness - well that didn't work out as well. Katherine would bottle it all up, and would break down in private. Personailty Katherine is more of a Gryffindor than a Slytherin, but she was raised by a Slytherin alone so there's bound to be some Slytherin attributes. Like Cunning and Wit. She's impulsive like a Gryffindor, but she at least thinks some of things out. She just decides to do them anyways. Her father raised her to show no emotion. It's not right but based on his circumstances and situation he had to... the name Shane was dirt in the Wizarding World. Kathy's father is an disowned and expelled ex-con with two children from one night stands. You don't get much lower than that. He knew that and he raised Kathy to not show emotion and shrug the comments off. It worked to a degree. Kathy never shows sadness or anger to anyone. She still feels those emotions but she bottles them up and lets them out in private. Not even her father knows. Kathy comes off to the world as happy go lucky girl with a hard side and extreme self-confidence. In reality... she's a little sensitive. She can take most of the comments but she gets a lot of them. It wears a person down after awhile, especially when you take into account that none of it is her fault. Family Relationships Family= Trey Woodhouse (Father) Kedric's father is the only person he's not going to apologize to or forgive. Kedric hates him tremendously. |-|Friends=. |-|Acquaintances= |-|Enemies= None Classes OWLs= |-|NEWTs= Appearance Details= |-|Extra Images= Credit to Carn for coding. Credit to Brocky and Tiger for Inspiration. Category:Katherine Woodhouse